Slender's Misadventures
by Path of Cross
Summary: The Slenderman just wanted to be alone but, unfortunately for him, the things will not go as he wish. While a lot of trouble are approaching, will Slender able to avoid to being overwhelmed? (Slender x OC)


Hello, I'm the author of this story that I wanted to share on this fanfiction's site, I'm not very good with English so I'm actually searching for a Beta Reader. If you are interested, I'll be very happy!

Thank you for your attention.

All the story is written by Slenderman's point of view, he'll not be the classic one who love to eat people, but one misunderstood character. I wanted to renew the character cause I've read so many horror story on him that I had enough. I wanted to do something different for one time. I hope you will like it!

If you do, leave a review so I can understand if I'm doing it good :)

* * *

><p>"It makes me really angry to think of everything that men have done so far… They only know how to point the finger at those who do not consider normal, as if they're god on earth, always ready to judge the others. They think they are so good, but their souls are black like pitch! I don't want to sound presumptuous, but I call myself realist."<p>

I stared at that creature in the eye, searching for any sign of weakness in the impenetrable armor that guarded and darkened her emotions. Suddenly, she turned:

"You're right, we aren't the best race in the world." she shrugged and went down from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Knocking on the roof.<strong>

I searched in the library looking for a good book to read and, found one which I have read only 3 times, I put it on the table next to the armchair. A slight whistle told me that water for tea was ready, I poured it into the cup and then put a filter of tea: few minutes and I'll have everything I needed to relax.

Throwing myself like a dead weight on red velvet and resting my long arms on the armrests, I allowed myself a sigh of relief. There was no one at home, finally! I moved myself a bit to find one more comfortable position, stretching my legs on the ground. I opened the book and took the cup, blowing on it. It was so quiet, so calm, so beauty-

**Tonf!**

"What the hell?!"

The ceiling trembled again, waving the candelabra, while the dust was falling thick.

I pushed away the gray substance from tuxedo and got up to teleport myself out.

**Tonf!**

The cup escaped from my hands and the content ended up right in my face, burning me.

"I swear, if I find the person responsible for all this, I'll give him a nice flight down the nearby waterfalls!" I growled between my teeth and got directly above the subterranean building. I hid myself immediately, there were men, probably laborers, and bulldozers. Apparently, they were building a new structure.

How they dare to enter in my territory ?! Dind't have listened to the rumors in the neighboring village ?! Many before them had tried to violate the forest, but I was always able to drive them out and someone had also remained death.

I began to observe them, by climbing on top of a tree with tendrils.

I waited until sunset for do my job very well.

"Hehe, you will see what nice welcome I have prepared just for you, fools!"

_A few hours later ..._

The sun was completely down and the workers were preparing to return to their homes.

I was really lucky: a dense fog was widespread into the forest, the atmosphere was perfect. I breathed the thick air and teleported near a bulldozer where two workers were arguing. I stood to listen.

"Listen, don't you think too that is dangerous to stay in a place like this?" The man asked with a trembling voice. He was afraid, it was obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"You know ... all the stories about this place, they are far from reassuring. Especially on ... you know what. "

"You mean the Slenderman?"

"Shhh! Do not say his name, he might appear behind us right now! "

I smiled, it wasn't a bad idea. I moved fast and climbed onto bulldozer, covering the few moonbeams which were going through fog.

"Hey, what's that shadow?" One of them said, pointing to the black silhouette of my figure on the ground. I pulled out tendrils in attack position, leaving them menacingly waving in the wind, while I started to staring at the two with scorn.

Those poor fools turned. They nearly died for myocardial I gave them. The first was frozen in place, holding his breath and perhaps even his soul, while the second began to run away.

I focused on the one at hand, approaching him. When only a few inches separated us, I tilted my head and my skin began to open up to reveal a series of sharp teeth. A smug grin came over my face.

The weak man didn't stand for long and he fell to the ground as if he were dead. I sighed, when will they stop bother me? I do not ask much, I just want to be alone!

I teleported behind the other one and twisted a tendril around his ankle, dragging him into the air. He began to rebel like a madman, so I had to wrap him more to stop his useless struggle. I repeated the same procedure as before, making him understand that I would have eaten him alive, but he doesn't fainted as his friend:

"Let me go, you foul ugly beast! Why do not you go to hell ?! "

Uh, because some people can't justshut up ?! What idiot! As if he had been in the position to tell me those things. Weak human being, you can't help but judge even when you know that you will make the end of the chicken.

I smiled again, teleporting away in the depths of the forest. Someone will cry a lot tonight!

_What happened next ..._

After that night, spent the first two days, the situation seemed to have calmed down. There was no one, and I felt relieved that they decided to drop everything after the unfortunate incident happened to those workers. But, unfortunately, I was horribly wrong.

On the third day they returned and brought with them the police, as soon as I found out, I was stunned. I had to be more careful, I am not immune to bullets and there were too many people, I felt trapped. I had hoped to never try that overwhelming feeling again, while old memories come to mind. Memories that I wanted to be isolated in the depths of my mind. It seemed senseless all this attention, I had not even started to really annoy them! I had to hide more than once and the underground house was in danger of falling apart. I had to transfer it to another location, consuming all my strength. During the second week, I decided to investigate. Apparently that piece of land near the edge of the forest belonged to an old woman who wanted to give it away to all costs and she sell it to someone who bought it on condition that there was a home for the holidays included. The old one had to be really desperate! Really weird, I did not believe humans were afraid of me so much to accept an exchange like that. In a way I was relieved, at least it was not a mall or parking and such. As soon as they finished the work and I had recovered all my strength, I would have easily driven away anyone who had settled in that house.

It began to buzz in my head the idea to take possession and make it my personal residence, the old one was reduced too bad and it seemed a really good idea, I would have leaved the mansion to my "roommates".

I would have scared to death those who'll enter in that new house and, finally, I'll have a little peace! No more ties with rainbow polka dots, mountains of rose or "fashion" clothes, finally!


End file.
